what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Zendaya
' Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman' (born September 1, 1996), known simply as Zendaya (/zɛnˈdeɪə/ zen-day-ə), is an American actress, singer and dancer. She began performing at an early age with the dance group Future Shock Oakland, the California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, and as part of her studies at the Oakland School for the Arts and Cal Shakes Summer Conservatory Program. While she was in her early teens, she embarked on her entertainment career, graduating from modeling work for Macy's and Old Navy to appearing in the video for Kidz Bop's version of Katy Perry's hit single, "Hot n Cold". Late in 2009, she auditioned for the Disney Channel series eventually known as Shake It Up, landing the role of Rocky Blue. Several of the songs she performed on the show were released as singles, including 2011's "Watch Me," a duet with her co-star Bella Thorne that charted at number 86 on Billboard Hot 100. That year, she also released the single "Swag It Out". Zendaya also parlayed her Shake It Up success into hosting Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off 2011 and a role in the 2012 Disney Channel original movie Frenemies, alongside Bella Thorne. That year, more of Zendaya's songs were featured on the second season of Shake It Up and the soundtrack Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. After signing a deal with Disney imprint Hollywood Records, she began work on her first solo album. Early in 2013, Zendaya was cast on the sixteenth season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars, becoming the show's youngest contestant at 16 and placing runner-up. That July, Shake It Up had concluded, and in the following months, the book Between U and Me, and her debut album Zendaya arrived. The album's lead single "Replay" was released on July 16, 2013 and was number 40 on Billboard Hot 100 and number 18 in New Zealand and was certified platinum by RIAA on January 30, 2014. Her self-titled debut album was released on September 17, and peaked at 51 on Billboard 200. Early Life Zendaya was born on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California, to father Kazembe and to mother Claire Stoermer. Her father is black and her mother is white. Zendaya grew as a part of the nearby California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, where her mother works as the house manager, and additionally trained with the theater's student conservatory program. Zendaya has performed in numerous stage productions. Zendaya also helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater. While she was attending Oakland School for the Arts she starred as Little Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheatreWorks. She studied her craft at the Cal Shakes Conservatory Program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It. Zendaya's official site states that her name derives from the word meaning "to give thanks" in Shona (a Bantu language native to the Shona people of Zimbabwe). She also spent three years dancing with her former dance group called Future Shock Oakland. They danced such dances as Hip Hop and Hula. Personal Life Zendaya spent three years of dancing in a dance group called Future Shock Oakland. The group did hip hop and hula dances when she was eight. As of November 2010, Zendaya lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight. Category:People Category:Female Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Born in 1996 Category:Born in September Category:American people